Halloween Special
by DanMat6288
Summary: Haunted Satellite - After, unknowingly, bringing a ghost back to the satellite, things have been dissapearing. But will anyone believe Otto that the satellite's haunted?; I was a Nine-Year-Old Warewolf - Durring a mission, Otto gets bitten by a warewolf a


Our story begins on a governmental satellite, floating around the earth in the year 100 million (So, what else is new? Heh! Heh!). Tuddrussel, Larry, and Otto immediately appered in the transporter after a very unsusual mission.  
  
"Ghosts haunting the White House?" Larry cried. "That's comletely ludicrus!"  
  
"Yeah," Otto agreed. "But, at least everything's back to normal."  
  
With that, the three walked tward the computer room to send their report to headquarters. Had any of the three been paying attention to the transporter, they would have noticed a strange ripple in the air and a "whoosh".  
  
  
  
Larry happily humed "When the saints" as he stirred up a batch of chocolate chip cookie dough. He then went to get a sheet to put the cookies on, but when he returned to the bowl, he found it empty! The batter was gone!  
  
He, then, turned, angrily, to the door and called his first suspect: "TUDDRUSSEL!"  
  
"What?" he asked when entering. "Are you going to make me eat any more of your foo-foo cookin'?"  
  
"Accually," Larry said. "I was planning on making chocolate chips."  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Tuddrussel cried. "Bring on the goods!"  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't"  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
Larry held up the empty bowl. "SOMETHING has happened to my batter."  
  
"what happened to it?" Tuddrussel asked.  
  
Larry looked, suspiciously, into Tuddrussel's eyes. "That's what I plan to find out."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tuddrussel asked.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tuddrussel cried. "Are you accusin' me of eatin' that cookie dough!?"  
  
"You might say... YES!" Larry counter-cried, pointing an accusing finger. He then thought. "Of course, being as you are unsivilised, you probably would have ate the whole batter face-first then forgot to wash up. Then again, you never know."  
  
"I DID NOT EAT YOUR STINKIN' COOKIE DOUGH!"  
  
"Fine. Well, there's only one other suspect: OTTO!"  
  
Otto came in the other door, working on a coloring book, and said, "Yeah, Larry?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where the batter for my chocolate chip cookies went?" Larry asked, holding up the empty bowl.  
  
"Not really," Otto said in a too-realistic-to-be-acting tone.  
  
"Are you sure you don't think ANYONE YOU KNOW ATE IT?"  
  
"If they did, they'd be pretty stupid," Otto said, matter-of-factly. "I've read once that eating raw eggs gives you salmanela."  
  
"What the heck is salad-mella?" Tuddrussel asked.  
  
Larry suddenly came up with an idea. "It a horrible, life threattening disease that can do horrible, HORRIBLE, things to you!", he cried sinisterly.  
  
"Whoa!" Tuddrussel cried. "Good thing none of us ate it! You tryin' to poison us, Lare?"  
  
"He was going to BAKE the cookies," Otto reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Tuddrussel said sheepishly.  
  
Larry looked suspisiously from one human to the other.  
  
"I'll deal with this later," he, then, said. "Lets just, for now, get on with our lives."  
  
"Good idea," Otto said.  
  
As soon as Larry and Tuddrussel left, Otto began to think to himself, Hmm... where could Larry's batter have gotten to. Tuddrussel would have reacted differently to Larry's "explanation" of salmanela if he ate it. Larry would never lie about having the batter in the first place. And I know I didn't take it... Is there someone else on the satellite?  
  
  
  
Tuddrussel sat on his couch, looking at an upside down magazine. It was full of pictures of his most favorite things in the world: Phasers.  
  
He, then, set the magazine down for a stretch and a belch, but when he reached for the magizine to pick it up, it was gone!  
  
"LARRY! OTTO!"  
  
"What is it, Big Boy?" Otto asked, rushing in.  
  
"Indeed. What is it now? We are very buisy!" Larry asked irritably.  
  
"Which one of you took my magazine?" he cried.  
  
"Why would I want some stupid magazine on anything as brutal as phasers?" Larry asked, VERY annoyed this time.  
  
"But Otto was thinking nothing of arguing. He soon thought to himself and before he knew it, he thought aloud, "First Larry's batter, now Tuddrussel's magazine, what next? My 'Founding Fathers' jig saw puzzle?"  
  
"Now, lets not jump to any hasty conclusions," Larry assured him.  
  
"Oh. Did I say that aloud?" Otto asked sheepishly.  
  
  
  
Otto had been a bit more causious lately. First, something of Larry's disappered. Then, something of Tuddrussel's disappered. It was obvious that something of his would be next.  
  
What am I worrying about?, Otto thought to himself. The stuff that disapprered was only temporary. I mean, Larry could have made another batch of cookie dough, and Tuddrussel get a new magazine each month. Probably only something temporary of mine will disappear. Hmm... what do I own that's temporary?  
  
As he thought, he walked into the living room... and froze in fright. The TV remote was floating!  
  
As if someone holding it had noticed Otto, the remote fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
In the hobby room, Larry was getting into a new hobby: ship-in-a-bottle making.  
  
Larry slipped a tiny hook into the bottle, causiously so as not to break the model, pulled up mast number one, mast number two, and... Suddenly...  
  
"LAARRYY!!!!"  
  
Larry dropped the bottle, startled, as Otto came rushing in, and it shattered to the ground.  
  
"Larry! Larry! Larry!"  
  
"What? What? What?"  
  
"The remote! The remote! The remote!"  
  
"Yes? Yes? Yes?"  
  
How many of you Spongebob fans recognise this?  
  
Otto began to talk so much, his words were starting to turn into jibberish. "The things disapprearing and the remote and floating and the ghosts and dah, dah, dah, dah--"  
  
Larry pinned Otto's lips shut and sighed. He could now see how he and Spongebob could get along so well. A second or two after he pinched them shut, he let go of them.  
  
"I just want to say that the satellite is haunted!" Otto said quickly, as soon as he could speak again. As soon as he was done speaking, he took a deep breath.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Larry asked in a concerned tone, checking Otto's forehead tempature.  
  
"I'm serious!" Otto cried. "I saw the remote floating!"  
  
"Are you sure that wasn't Tuddrussel pulling a prank?" Larry asked.  
  
"I mean it, Larry!" Otto said, getting annoyed. "The satellite's haunted!"  
  
"Oh, Pleeaase. There are no such things as ghosts (even if we saw them durring our previous mission)."  
  
"Don't you believe me!?" Otto cried, beginning to feel a bit sad.  
  
Larry sighed. He didn't like the idea of Otto being sad, but "The satellite is haunted"... He couldn't think any further. A bowl suddenly lifted up by itself falling on his metal head. through the outside, he could have sworn he saw a wooden spoon float up and whack the bowl, sending an ear-splitting ring trough his "ears".  
  
Larry took the bowl off his head in a state of shock. "OK. I believe you."  
  
  
  
"Going after a ghost, armed with only a vacuum duster?" Larry asked in an unsure tone.  
  
"It's going to work," Otto asured him. "I'm sure of it. You remember what to do?"  
  
"Why do I have to critisize it?" Larry asked.  
  
"Because I can work quieter," Otto responded. With that, he hid behind Tuddrussel's chair and gave Larry a quick thumbs-up.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Mister Wavy, Transparent, and Ugly!" Larry cried. "Your mother was a whisp of smoke!"  
  
In no time at all, a "gust of wind" was headed straight for Larry!  
  
"Go on! YOu don't scare me! You can't even scare yourself out of a paper bag! And ghosts are supposed to be able to travel through things!"  
  
The ghost was REALLY angry, now. It came closer, and closer, and closer, and... Otto flipped on the switch of the duster the the whisp of smoke, that was headed for Larry, got sucked into its mouth. At that moment, Otto immideately switched it off. He then went over to Larry, as they looked, proudly, at the dust bag as an angry ghost pushed at the inside of it to get out.  
  
  
  
Larry and Otto immediately appeared at the transporter after disposing of the ghost.  
  
"It felt pretty good to have caught a ghost right in our own satellite," Otto said.  
  
"Yes, but no one's going to believe us." Larry told him. "So it be best to keep it our little secret."  
  
Otto, then, put his hand in his pocket, and, with a look of suprize, cried, "Hey! My George Washington 'Fathers of our Country' action figure's missing!" Larry looked quite shocked. Otto then smiled and said, "Just kidding." 


End file.
